Cellin
Overview Cellin is an elf and a member of the Xok Knight's from the First War of Heroes, she is first introduced in the Dark Legion Campaign with her being charged to protect the Ancient Heart, she fails in her duty and is killed by Rick Blood. * Main Weapon: Longbow * Main Skill: Ranged Background Strong in a spirit of self-sacrifice and leadership, Cellin founds a new home underneath the Revants Mountains with only a few survivors of her kind, they shield themselves in the magic barrier to protect the Ancient Heart and frantically from their extinction. Already the Elf, once upon a time the most flourished race, starts to regain their honor and respect under guidance of their determined leader, Cellin. '''- Excerpt from the game manual.''' During the 'First War of Heroes' Cellin was appointed as an envoy along with her companion Karl to protect the Ancient Heart and bring it to the Human Kingdom of Hironeidon. Her purpose for this was to convince this human kingdom to join in the efforts to put an end to Keeliani's ambition: to usher a new age of Dark. Their attempts to convince this kingdom looked bleak for the elves until reports came through that orcs and ogres were invading Hironeidon's borders. Hironeidon had no choice but to retaliate and declare war on the Dark Legion. She was one of the members of the Xok Knight's and helped bring down Keeliani in the final confrontation at the Altar of Destruction. KUF: A War of Heroes During the 'Second War of Heroes' Cellin had been appointed to protect the Ancient Heart which was housed in Ehlonna Temple within the Essex Woods. The Essex Woods themselves were protected by an arcane fog which had been dispelled by Amaruak once Rick Blood acquired the Amulet of Hamhike. Unbeknownst to her, Rick Blood approaches Ehlonna Temple and greets her by name and getting straight to the point he demands the Ancient Heart. After a few moments of examining this hulking corpse she realizes it was Rick Miner from 100 years ago. She asks what Rick plans to do with it when she refuses to give it to him, Rick states that he will finish what was started 100 years ago. Rick now getting impatient with her gives her an Ultimatum: give him the Ancient Heart or die. She refuses once more and they engage in combat, she is over matched and even with the aid of her guardians she is slain. Human Campaign Point of View * She is not a playable hero when playing the Human Alliance campaign, only in skirmish. * It is reported that she had been slain and the Ancient Heart had been stolen by Rick Blood. * Somehow Curian and Cellin have met despite this not being explored in the events between the first and second war of heroes. If Cellin and Celine are one and the same. * Cellin is probably a translation error from the original team who made 'A War of Heroes' but this cannot be confirmed, she may just be another elf conveniently named Cellin rather than Celine. Dark Campaign Point of View * She appears as the last line of defense for the Ancient Heart against Rick Blood and Lily.